She Ran
by ShesJustAPerson
Summary: Oneshot... Hermione is afried of her one true love not knowing if she should tell him or anyonw so she....ran....Review plz its really good and its my first oneshot. hope ya like


**Hey I hope ya like this is my first one shot ...and it's a Hermione and Ron one so yeah i hope ya like this came to me at school**.

* * *

**She ran , she didn't know where she just ran ,she couldn't take it anymore , the war , the pain , her parents deaths, but mostly the love of her life not noticing her so ...she ran.**

* * *

_Don't fight , don't argue,_

_Give me the chance to say I'm sorry,_

_just let me love you ,_

_Don't turn me away - Don't tell me to go away,_

_Don't give up on me - on us,_

_if we could just hold on long enough ,_

_we can do it,_

_We'll get trough it,_

_Don't pretend that its ok ,_

_Things won't get better that way ,_

_don't do something you might regret someday , _

_Don't _

Don't - Shania Twain.

* * *

'**Got to get out , can't breath' was what going threw her mind. she ran past the Great Hall , that was full of happy and cheerful kids ,she hoped that no-one notice her. but he did, he hide in the shadow watching her run past , then walk towards the place he knew she'd go.**

* * *

_I want to cry like the rain ,_

_cry like the rain._

_Shine like the sun on a beautiful mornin'._

_Sing to heavens like a church bell ringin'._

_Fight with the devil and go down swingin'._

_Fly like a bird, roll like a stone._

_Love like I ain't afraid to be alone._

_Take everything that this world has to give ,_

_I want to live _

_I want to live - Josh Gracin_

* * *

**So she ran . her breath running short , stitch in her side ...but still she ran. She ran out the Entrance Hall into the cold rainy day , across the yard , past Hagraid's hut towards the Lake. when she got there she dropped down on her knees to the soft damp ground , put her head in her hands...and cried.**

* * *

_God Must Hate Me ' just before eternity'_

_God Must Hate Me ' maybe you should pray for me' _

_I'm braking down and you can't save me _

_Fuck'in hell ,and I want to go Home!_

_God Must Hate Me - Simple plan_

* * *

**He watched her , the girl he fell for and fell hard. H****e loved her with all his heart but had know idea if she loved him back and if she did , did he deserve it back?****He walked up behide her ,and sat down next to her of the ground waiting to see if she noticed him or would she talk to him.**

* * *

_I'm gonna be here for you baby ,_

_I'll be a man of my word ,_

_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard ,_

_I wanna sleep with you forever ,_

_And I wanna die in your arms,_

_in a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm,_

_and I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you ,_

_and I'll earn that trust making memories of us._

_Making Memories Of Us - Keith Urban _

* * *

**She picked her head up wiping away her tears , she heard him , but didn't know if she could look at him , her lover, but in the end she knew she had to tell him. now , not caring if she lost his friendship , she just had to let him know. she turned towards him.**

" **Hey Mione." he said softly. he smiled at her ; she was beautiful , even now , her hair was wet and sticking to her face , eyes all red and puffy from crying her heart out ,the heart he wanted to fix and keep , she was a angel to him no matter what. his smile , unknowing to him , filled her heart wit warmth , she smiled back at him , witch in turn warmed his heart.**

' **this is it! I got to say it' they both thought , the together staring lovely into each others eyes they said " I love you " they both smile . he picked his hand off his lap and placed it on her cheek and cupped it gently as if she would brake at the mer touch. he pulled her into a soft gentle , but passionate , kiss. A kiss so sweet that all that mattered in the world was them at that moment. ' I don't have to run anymore' and ..she didn't . instead she pulled back and said softly**

" **I love you Ron Weasly"**

**and in return she got a smile and a **

" **and I you Hermione Granger , and I you " **

* * *

_" My child is yet a stranger in the world , she hath not seen the change of fourteen years; Let two more summers wither in the pride , Ere we may think her a ripe to be a bride"_

_Romeo & Juliet_

**I HOPE YOU LIKE AND IF YA DID SEND IN A REVIEW AND IF YA DIDN'T SEND IN A REVIEW STILL I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU PPL THINK ABOUT IT THANKS LATER TATA FOR NOW!**


End file.
